A Challenge
by katyfaise
Summary: Enjolras is sick and left in the care of Eponine. While he doubts her ability to help, Eponine is only reminded of how much she enjoys a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a chapter fic hopefully. No promises on when it will be updated though - I get overwhelmed and find writing as an escape then get overwhelmed by writing. It's a visious cycle. Anyway, this will be a fluff fic I guess; nothing too serious. But I think it's hilarious for someone like Enjolras to show weakness like this. Anyway, suggestions and critiques are always welcomed.

* * *

From outside of the room, all that could be heard was a cough or sneeze every few moments, inevitably followed by loud groaning.

"I've never seen someone whine so much." From across the bedroom, Grantaire chuckled, the sight of his dear friend sick with pneumonia one to behold. While most saw Enjolras as the strong, cold hearted leader of the rebellion – the one who never allowed even the largest upset to deter him, it was now that life found him weak and unable to even fight back when Grantaire teased. Another moan left the blond man's mouth and although Grantaire had been worried at first, now he simply brushed it off.

Enjolras was positively acting like a child. Gavroche was tougher than he.

Heavy footsteps circulated the room and the door opened, revealing Joly with his medical bag and various books filling his grasp. "How's the patient?" he asked off-handedly. Joly was still a bit shocked that Enjolras had agreed to his help (though when he'd passed out in the middle of Café Musain he couldn't exactly refuse) being that he was still forced to look up the tiniest detail in his medical texts. Joly was trying his absolute best to get their fearless leader back on his feet though, but he knew that medicine could only go so far. Pneumonia needed to run its course no matter how many concoctions he let sit on Enjolras's chest or put down his throat.

"He'll live, after all your help, I suspect. Not with much dignity though." Joly snickered, enjoying the quip from Grantaire. Like the good medical student he was, Joly opened a book and skimmed a few pages. There was a recipe for a mushroom tea he had wanted to try but Grantaire hovering by the window stole his attention.

"Is it nearly time to go?" Joly pulled out his pocket watch and after a glance at the time, closed his book. "Yes, but where is she? I've never known the girl to be late." Joly sat at the table, quickly leaving a list of instructions to care for the man. It wouldn't be too complicated – just a few simple deeds while he and Grantaire were out of town for the night. Joly had made such a fuss about traveling to the countryside to retrieve medicine for his patient that he'd forgotten about the patient himself. It was no matter though – the two would return before Enjolras even knew they were gone. Just in case, Grantaire and Joly had refused to tell the sick man of their trip until the very last minute. Had he known, he would try to feign his health and Joly didn't want anything happening to him while he was away, no matter how short a trip.

The knock on the doorframe nearly caused Joly to upturn the inkwell in front of him, but already Grantaire was moving to greet the brunette at the door.

She was breathing heavily, as if she'd run from wherever she previously was.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Am I too late?"

Joly shook his head, greeting the girl with a smile. "You're just in time. The carriage will be him momentarily. Come in." He ushered her inside the room and began to explain the items on the table, along with his list. The girl had taken care of herself on her own for so long; there was hardly anyone else he could trust to watch over Enjolras for just a night.

Grantaire, not one for Joly's instructions, sat himself in the chair near Enjolras and lightly shook the man. Enjolras woke with a start, although his surprise was quickly covered by a slew of coughing. "What is it?" he demanded, even though his scratchy and weak voice left little to be feared. "Joly and I will be gone for the night but we've found someone else to keep watch over you." Enjolras raised his head slightly until eyes fell on the brunette girl beside Joly.

"Eponine?" he asked suddenly, the shock evident in his eyes. "No, no, no… This won't do. Eponine is…"

"Eponine is what?" The girl had appeared at the foot of the bed, her eyes holding the igniting flames of anger.

Enjolras stared back at her, his gaze just as defiant. "Eponine is _not_ a medical student." The brunette scoffed, arms crossing along her chest. "True monsieur, but I've taken care of babes who cry less than you." Enjolras could swear he heard Grantaire laugh, but he chose to ignore it. He wouldn't allow the street urchin to tease him so.

"I'm fine, Joly. I'm sure I've had enough rest." Enjolras tried to pull the blanket back from his body but was caught off guard by a violent sneeze. "Don't you dare! Get back in the bed at once." Joly had immediately switched his role from caring friend to stern doctor and Enjolras hated it. Once he was sure Enjolras had given up he fight, he began to pack the things Eponine would not need away into his bag and was joined by Grantaire near the door.

"Now Eponine, do not allow him to leave this room. He needs rest. You know what to do if he tries."

"Yes, you know what to do – there's rope outside the window, just tie him up." Eponine glanced toward Grantaire, hoping for God that he wasn't serious. As the three said their goodbyes, Eponine closed the door behind the men and lingered, feeling Enjolras's angry eyes on her back. Oh, how men could be such children when they were ill.

Before she had barely turned around she could hear the frame of the mattress moving as Enjolras's weight shifted and he tried to get up. Immediately she rushed over, making a move to push him back on the bed. When it went so easily, Eponine began to truly feel sorry. The man must have been truly sick if she was able to push him down so easily with her small arms. "You heard Joly," she began, shaking her head. "Bed rest until he returns."

Enjolras coughed, feeling true defeat. How was Eponine supposed to care for him? He must have been truly a sight to see with his sick features and weakened state and he felt ashamed. Eponine was the type of person he rallied for, yet here she was helping him at his worse. It seemed a bit ironic in a way.

Although Eponine felt as if she had won the battle against Enjolras's escape attempt, she couldn't help but notice the defiant look still in his eyes as he situated himself into a sitting position. "What?" she questioned, self consciously wiping at her cheeks as if she had a stain there.

"I refuse to make this easy on you." If he was going to suffer, than she would as well – Enjolras could be just as childish as any other. Though he had expected her to gawk at his sudden threat, Enjolras was thrown off guard when the brunette smiled in response. She took a step back and lowered herself into the chair near the bed, her arms crossed just as indignantly as before.

"I do love a challenge, monsieur."


	2. Chapter 2

I FINALLY DID IT GUYS! This took me far too long to update but I really did write myself into a corner and then got super overwhelmed. Anyway, here you've got fed up Eponine and mischievous Enjolras. I apologize for any mistakes before hand. Hope everyone enjoys and maybe it won't take me so long to update next time (though I've got to figure out where I'm going with this).

* * *

In terms of Enjolras's illness, the first few hours had passed by without event. He would cough and sneeze and groan – nothing out of the ordinary. Eponine did not think it was as serious as he made it sound, but the man really never took a break. Perhaps he needed a chance to overact just this once.

But while Eponine had been more than able to handle Enjolras's being sick, she found that he really was helpless. Even worse, she only assumed he was being this way to make her break. In the past hour she had not had a chance to sit down. Whether it be fetching a book (and another four because she hadn't grabbed the right one the first go round), or filling glass after glass of water for him, Enjolras had her on her feet without rest. Eponine was used to work, but she was even more familiar with the feeling of anger filling her insides. He was doing this on purpose; fulfilling his promise to make her stay complicated. For someone who preached about equality every chance he got the ability to accept help from a woman such as she wasn't exactly second nature. The thought made Eponine scoff but she stayed silent, watching as Enjolras emptied his third glass of water in the past forty-five minutes.

She hoped he exploded.

Even with the water, Enjolras's coughing still had not relented. Eponine had tried in the first hour to follow Joly's instructions when it came to medicating Enjolras and even though she'd understood his simple guide, she'd only been met with a resounding no from the blond man. She'd tried her best to convince him it was what Monsieur Joly would want but there was no way she could force the concoction down Enjolras's throat; instead she'd given up and had taken to running the errands around the house for him.

Time passed slowly but thankfully it seemed Enjolras was distracted elsewhere. Eponine sighed heavily and dropped herself down into the chair beside the bed. Enjolras had picked up a book and opened the cover to a marked page. Since his attention seemed away from her for the moment, she would take the chance to rest her feet.

"Wait, I need –"

"No."

Enjolras looked up from his book, the shock registering on his face when he noticed Eponine was not joking. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. You've got five books sitting beside you, you've had over six glasses of water, and you have refused any medicine I tried to give you. I'm finished helping you."

Eponine was afraid that she might anger Enjolras – even if he was sick, he was still a man and Eponine knew well enough how often her temper could leave her at the receiving end of a violent fist. Instead, Enjolras opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure how to respond. He wasn't used to others standing up to him, especially not someone like Eponine. "But… I'm ill!" His response was weak, though he slammed the leather bound book shut in his hands. Enjolras shook his head, still in a bit of disbelief that Eponine had stood up to him in such a fashion. "Eponine, Joly said you have to take care of me!"

"You weren't too keen on my help when I actually offered it," she explained, scraping her fingernail along the wood armrest.

Enjolras seemed to sink down into the mattress, crossing his arms with a bit of a scowl finding its way to his lips. It made Eponine feel the slightest bit of guilt, but she couldn't help but realize that he was intentionally being complicated with her. Those mere facts made Eponine stand her ground. She studied his face for a moment, unaware of the plan forming in the man's head. As far as she knew, she'd won this round – Eponine would no longer have to deal with Enjolras acting like a child and forcing her to do his bidding. Perhaps he'd even take the medicine.

When Enjolras coughed loudly, Eponine realized that though she was looking in the man's direction she wasn't exactly focusing on anything. With the color flushing to her cheeks, she sat up straighter and leaned forward, lightly placing a hand on Enjolras's forearm. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, though when his eyes met hers she sank back, realizing that there was more than sickness there; there was a hint of mischievousness.

"This is not over, Eponine Thenardier. I do not surrender."


End file.
